


Imagine If / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 剧透警告，5.2后傻白甜全城助攻x+ 用分手歌写傻白甜对不起分手歌也对不起傻白甜（扑通）+ 空窗太长太闲，神志不清随便乱奶+ R-18
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	Imagine If / 于桑

1.  
座驾定期养护——光听名目无外乎是一个常规活动，除了把悬浮船停在中庸工艺馆工房区域的时候，桑克瑞德颇为惋惜的感慨起这样的机会是否所剩不多。另一个不寻常来自特意放下手头的工作前来找他的伊奥拉，桑克瑞德与此人打交道的次数不算少，他认知里的新任部长是个工作狂，而绝非是眼前这个笑得神秘兮兮硬塞给他两张试吃券的精明商人。  
“为了答谢新老顾客，本馆特别惠赠船主的休闲一日游，既能为您无趣的等待时间增添色彩又能换个心情好好休闲一番，可谓一举多得——首推续饭亭的咖啡曲奇，这可是从贝斯里克手里好不容易抢来的。”  
扫人兴致并非绅士所为，桑克瑞德假装没发觉自己是被“咖啡曲奇”这个关键词拉住了意图婉拒的手。  
“对流行文化一无所知你可是会被时代抛弃的，大叔。”回想起纯黑的女孩努力压住了话语里的颐指气使，这种微小的进步也足以令人欣慰。  
如此这般，数十分钟后，他得以在彷徨阶梯亭的预留雅座抱着现磨咖啡暖手，一边欣赏对面那位精灵沉醉的皱起了眉。  
“不合您的口味吗？”塞埃拉抓紧了盘子。  
“入口爽脆，甜而不腻，后味是咖啡的微苦和余香。”摇头轻叹显然是久居伊尔·美格落下的癖，给出的食评却最为诚挚，“我想我知道它受欢迎的缘由了——这必然毋庸置疑。”  
“晗吉·斐小姐会很高兴听到您的夸奖。”塞埃拉带着得体的微笑离开了；在座的各位显然都很满意，方才那一瞬紧张的空气仿佛从来没有存在过。  
“桑克瑞德……得见你笑容常在我深感欣慰，但恐怕这不单纯是出于品尝美味的喜悦？”  
“大先生，你刚才进来的时候脸色比雷克兰德的雨天还糟糕，现在看来似乎好些了。有在好好休息吗？”  
有那么一瞬于里昂热又要切换回刚才那一副受了惊吓的表情。“从何时开始你也变得像玛托雅那样了。”  
桑克瑞德善意的不去推测被省略掉的形容是“忠言逆耳”还是“苦口婆心”。“我看你是想她了。”  
“诚然她有几次错过了下午茶时段没买到心爱的小点心都曾跟我抱怨……”精灵的愧疚表现得心口不一。  
“好的下次见到她一定转告。”  
于里昂热倒也不拦着，轻敲着桌子继续话题。“关于预知梦——你还记得吗？”

2.  
与主要表现为过去视的超越之力相比，未来视明显少了许多，但并非没有。偏偏后者在一定程度上更为被人类所求，人们只能通过夜观星象、聆听神谕，又或者是研读古早而晦涩的预言诗，来试图掌握正在发生或者将要发生的征兆。即便是孕育了占星魔法的学术都市萨雷安，对梦境的预见也讳莫如深，公共合法的途径甚至无法查阅相关记载。如果不是当年被外表看来纯良无害的书虫少年于里昂热拽着衣袖恳求让自己为他们夜闯禁书库的行为望风，桑克瑞德恐怕真没有太多机会接触到这个词汇。毕竟现存于艾欧泽亚拥有预知梦能力的人，就他们所知是没有。  
然而这里是第一世界，贤人们的固有常识并不能完全派上用场。两年前于里昂热接到雅·修特拉联络的时候委实是惊奇的；纵然水晶都的博物陈列馆也并没有系统的将预知梦归类为一门学科，但隆卡文明的遗迹、夜之民的习俗，加上雅·修特拉在拉凯提卡现地的见闻，种种迹象促使他们不得不认真对待那位少女的梦中所见。事实上，在于里昂热刚刚踏入大森林境内时，敌人的炮火已经先发制人地烧过来了。  
直到一切平复诸事打点妥当回到笃学者庄园，已经是一个月之后。虽然事后他们曾有设法通知浪迹于诺弗兰特某一处的桑克瑞德，但事态紧急远水救不了近火这类理由在面对那副眉头紧锁的险恶表情时都显得苍白无力。  
“于里昂热你回来啦！那个脸臭臭凶巴巴的桑克瑞德都不陪我们玩！”  
仙子族们高兴的围着他跳起了舞。

3.  
“你偷吃的样子真像伊修加德的长颈驼。”  
桑克瑞德耸着肩，好笑的看着手里的热狗被吧唧一口啃掉一半。  
“多谢款待。”精灵优雅的舔掉嘴角不慎粘上的面包屑，仿佛此前逛市集拒绝了桑克瑞德给他也买一个的不是自己。桑克瑞德作势要把手上的酱汁往于里昂热身上蹭，后者已经好整以暇抱着胸看起了路演。  
人群中心是维斯族的舞娘，精湛的舞蹈和优美的身姿不时引来阵阵喝彩。她们在诺弗兰特四处游历，如同候鸟一般每年会在固定的时期到访水晶都，久而久之也成了街区一景。桑克瑞德和于里昂热都不是第一次遇上她们了，但像这样两人一起悠闲的观赏却还是第一次——更不必说这次的豪华一日游还包括了优待席。省去了珞狮族的膀子中间找角度的功夫固然是好事，但附带的那张写着“请好好休息，暂时忘掉工作的烦恼吧”的纸条一看就是小姑娘的笔迹。桑克瑞德反思起他自己，亦或说他们两个最近频频让小辈操心的缘由，是了，在他们大英雄的幻想世界进行了一场大战听起来是个不错的借口。  
桑克瑞德歪着头看精灵的侧脸，与其说疲态，倒不如说他现在很放松，像开始喝前两杯时隐约泛着绯红。尤其当圣林牧场的职员友善的提议他们尝试可搭载两人的大阿玛罗，而于里昂热表现出浓厚的兴趣时，桑克瑞德已认定这位同行人今日不太可能安分守己。当然他以安全灵活防守性能等种种理由坚决拒绝了。  
“我也早过了未知能力觉醒的年纪。”于里昂热的声音保持着中立与平静，“但梦中所见的真实感令人难以置之不理。”  
“事到如今就算你突然要转职成冒险者我也不会惊讶的，比起那个梦。”  
他们已经飞离水晶都有一段距离，足以相对轻松的把那座高耸入云的地标收纳在视野里。桑克瑞德尝试在脑海里勾画话题里那个梦中的未来图景：原初五年前的摩杜纳，灵灾来袭千疮百孔的银泪湖畔，亚拉戈文明穿过时空的罅隙横空出世，在见证了第八灵灾的末世和第一世界的光之泛滥之后，那座塔周而复始的回到了原点——经由眼前这位大法师之手。  
“一两场流星雨姑且不论……于里昂热，你怕不会真的能让那个大家伙动起来吧？”  
大法师略加沉吟，迎上探寻的视线。“……玛托雅也是这么说的。”  
“那魔女大人应该也有提，亚拉戈再鬼斧神工也无外乎是人类文明，这意味着它终究无法等同于凭空创造自我的蛮神，自然构不成完美闭环，即使不惜改变历史，也只能成为悖论被时间遗弃。”  
“如出一辙。”于里昂热故作惊奇。  
背书的人耸了耸肩。“托某人的福，修特拉写的报告我曾有一段充裕的时间细读。”  
“若是那名为亚历山大的时间之神——以我们自身为观察点，希尔科斯固然是现身于第七灵灾后无误，但您所说的理由正是魔女断言此梦无法称为预知的论据，因它无论如何不会成立。”  
“预言为假命题，它本身就失去了意义。”桑克瑞德不忙于下结论，“除非把它当做一个征兆而非具体事实，将发生的事会令人不得不做出这种程度的选择……”  
“理性上我完全认同你和魔女的解析。”  
“但因为事态的不可预知，这现状让你焦虑了吗？”  
大法师叹着气，三分不甘七分无奈。  
“玛托雅她确实也是这么说的。”

4.  
于里昂热早些时候就觉得眼皮隐隐跳动，专注力也远远称不上状态万全。这自然不是因了那个梦，他比任何人都清醒的知道其中的谬误，优先找魔女商量也是出于当初话题的延续；更何况比起无中生有的未知，实打实的人身威胁也未必能令他动摇——部分到过艾欧泽亚的加雷马军人可以证实这一点。但即便是这样的于里昂热也可称之为“惊吓”的事件发生得令人措手不及，他们温婉可人的卫兵队长在数次向城主进言注意休息不果，终于用强硬手段砸开了深虑之间的大门，那可怜的老猫毫无挣扎余地便被拦腰扛起。  
“于里昂热先生。”美丽的维斯族笑得动人，“我左手还空着呢？”  
大法师接下来的记忆产生了轻微的紊乱。他确信自己是避开了最不愿意看到的后果并为之侥幸的，但由此衍生的时间序列诸如灵魂学者附和的好意规劝，或是白衣少女的郑重托付、而托付对象带着一脸看戏的表情在他对面悠闲的喝着咖啡，这一系列的连锁仿佛因为最初那块投石的惊扰泛起涟漪，以至于在当事人视角看来缺失了必要的真实性和说服力。  
“我倒要看看你打算说几遍‘玛托雅’。”  
——太热了。  
“……你说了什么，桑克瑞德？”他嗓子发干。  
“没说什么。”  
回应弥散在氤氲的水汽里，于里昂热一时判断不出其中蕴含的感情色彩。且不说雷克兰德的气候本就适合温泉疗养，光是置身于比体表温度高出一截的水中，思考能力就仿佛从扩张的毛孔一点点流失，等到尽失先机方知为时已晚。他甚至不能准确的读出桑克瑞德的表情，不论是皱起的眉间、低垂的眼角、还是微启的双唇，这些放大的局部不断撕扯他的注意力，他不得不用更多的心力去抓紧那不堪一击的神智。  
对方确实是说了什么，他为听觉的处理速度感到抱歉。此刻身边人早已探到他的股间，隔着腰间的毛巾来回撸动了一阵子，时而用手心包裹着双囊紧抓慢放，时而箍住前端绕圈，棉料的摩擦钝化了触感，反而积攒了更多的不耐。更不用提那人明明不经意间舔着下唇，却又在他探头索吻的时候故意避开。  
于里昂热看不清水面下的情状，他试图寻求出路，包括蹭掉不必要的阻碍，拉着对方的手催促以冀望于进一步直接的刺激。但男人不为所动，只肯给予他那点无法忽略又远远不够的安抚。  
这毛巾是我的。男人的话终于经大脑处理完毕，跟手指反馈的臀部光裸触感组合在一起，于里昂热觉得水温更热了。

5.  
于里昂热素来不习惯催促，论耐心和脾性没有人能比得上他，而桑克瑞德才是相对来说容易急切沉不住气的一方。哪怕是此前最凶险的那次，最终无非还是桑克瑞德在孩子睡下后跑来敲他的卧室门。鉴于本人始终坚持那是年长者的包容，于里昂热就也安于享受那一点年下的特权，并不去道破那是否出于生怕被同伴抛下的孩童心理。  
至于那点特权的滥用，将对方撩得欲火焚身仍贯彻到底的射精管理，或是在他被操到忘我的时刻故意出言提醒房间的隔音。年长者碍于比谁都要命的自尊不得发作，更被顶入体内深处的性器支配了欲望，只得报复性的反咬上一口，又在决堤的边缘试图拉人下水以挽回一些颜面。  
“唔！……”  
怀里的男人在于里昂热松开铃口的同时射在了他手里。他们确实分别了有一段时间，于里昂热下意识的想着。他在男人后颈的发尾间深吸了一口气，分开仍轻颤的双腿连续撞入高潮未退的身体。失控的惊叫被筋肉的拍击盖过，犹如刚出声呼救就被波浪卷走的溺水者，只能凭借本能攀紧于里昂热提供的唯一一点支撑。更多的液体从男人红肿的前端喷薄而出，混杂了于里昂热自身射在腿间的、手心来不及接住的，溅在黏腻的耻毛上一塌糊涂。

6.  
也许日后某个神清气爽的早晨于里昂热看着身边人的睡颜时，会悟到彼时自己到底激起了对方意在何处的独占心。但这不会是现在，他真切的体会到了我为鱼肉的实感。  
即便逃到岸上桑克瑞德也没放过他。地板的凉意没有给精灵提供足够的清醒和气力，只是恰到好处的能让他看清身下的勃起弹到对方脸颊、饱受十指与唇舌蹂躏的煽情场景。  
桑克瑞德几乎掩不住得逞的笑容。他半趴在岸边，并不急于吞下于里昂热的欲求，只是歪着头细腻的舔过柱身，用犬齿轻轻撕扯囊袋的皱褶，赏玩的意味大于饱腹。更令于里昂热自叹不如的是，这人分明刻意不让自己的脑袋挡住上方的视线，好让他对自己呼之欲出的渴望一览无余。  
“桑克瑞德……”  
精灵把尾音拉得很长，一半是折服的叹惋，而他自己也确实在最早的阶段就输掉了这盘棋，把主动权拱手让出。他只能讨好的轻抚那头汗湿的白发，将零落的鬓角挂到耳后，又抬起仍泡在水里的脚后跟从上往下摩挲对方的脊骨。  
“你可愿听从我一个请求。”  
“愿闻其详。”男人煞有介事的模仿起大法师的腔调，竟比嘴边巍然独立的那一根更为耀武扬威。  
“请你不要对着他讲话……”精灵耷拉着耳朵尖，想象着宝石兽畏怯时的模样——而不是任何一头猛兽。

7.  
“于里昂热。”  
“……？”  
“你偶尔发个烧还挺可爱的。”

END.


End file.
